Episode 10 (S2)
Characters In Order of Appearance *Yukichi Fukazawa *Yusaku Miura *Ryuhei Aoi *Eiichiro Maruo *Hiroshi Araya *Kojirou Kageyama *Himeko Sasaki *Kouji Nishimura *Takuma Egawa *Soji Ike Summary Eiichiro has determined the tactics to use based on the file he used before in their match. However, due to his lack of experience, he is having difficulty of dealing Araya's attacks as Araya is a left-handed player. In the end, Eiichiro loses the first set but he manages to gather data on how to deal with Araya's attacks. Synopsis Araya gives his all at the start of the game. All of his shots are heavy, thus Eiichiro is having difficulty in returning it. He also releases a roar after he won a point. Eiichiro remembers his file he used last year to take down Araya in order to determine the things to be used in this game. After the series of experiments, he is able to gather data for the future games. In his return game, he has managed to keep it using his powerful serve and changing the speed and spin of the ball - Eiichiro's change-of-pace strategy. Each player has managed to keep their own service game - Araya with his overwhelming power and speed and Eiichiro's control. While things seem to be in a stalemate, Eiichiro is having an awkward feeling. Turns out, it is due to the fact that Araya is a left-handed player. Not only they are fewer than right-handed players but their shots are different compared to right-handed players. Realizing this, Eiichiro tries to find out a more concrete data of their difference during their games. He also tries to determine how to counter Araya's shots but is having difficulty as his vision becomes narrow and he cannot follow Araya's movements. He cannot also rely to his instincts as he does not have much experience on dealing with left-handed players as well. Eiichiro continues to miss during the 8th game, thus Araya has broken Eiichiro's service game in the first set. Not only Eiichiro lost his service game, his backhand is not cooperative as well. It adds the fact that ever since Eiichiro used his instincts to deal with Araya, he lost confidence with his backhand and it seems that Araya is actually aiming at Eiichiro's backhand. Eiichiro loses the first set but he manages to gather data in order to deal with Araya's left-handed attacks. On the other hand, Araya is getting frustrated about Eiichiro's having difficulty in dealing with left-handed players. However, he remembers a certain someone who is skilled but does not know the rules of tie-breaking game. He has to do something with such case. Manga & Anime Differences * In the manga, Kageyama and Sasaki are not beside Coach Aoi at the start of Eiichiro's match. They only go to Coach Aoi's area after the 7th game while in the anime, Kageyama is already in between Coach Aoi and Sasaki at the start of Eiichiro's match. * When Eiichiro is observing on the difference between the left-handed players and right-handed players and realizes that the serves are the biggest indicator of their difference: ** In the manga, he realizes it after Araya hits a service ace. ** In the anime, he realizes it after Araya wins two consecutive points in the current game. Navigation Category:Season 2 Category:Third Kanagawa Junior Tennis Circuit Arc Category:Volume 2 (DVD) (S2)